


The Scars That Were Left

by KrzysztofPine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Half-Mirror Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mirror Universe, Permanent Injury, Spies, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrzysztofPine/pseuds/KrzysztofPine
Summary: This universe is different than their own but also not the same as the mirror one. Those people were them but they are not them at the same time. Guess they have to get through this.(Tos Kirk, Spock and Bones land in aos half mirror universe .)
Kudos: 8





	1. Where the hell are we?!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say at the beginning that I don't know when I'm going to post another chapter, could be a week from now, two, or even more. School is crazy right now. I can tell you that I already started second chapter, like one or two sentences XD But I hope you will like the first chapter of it!
> 
> ~ Enjoy

When he opens his eyes all he sees are blinding lights and he quickly closes them again. 

"Well, that can't be good." 

Scotty? But he sounds different, his voice is not the same. The accent is still there but there is something wrong about it. He opens his eyes again, this time ready for bright lights and looks around. It doesn't look like his Enterprise at all. Everything is slicker and in pristine condition. Way more bright and advanced. 

"Not again…" 

Bones! He looks to his right and sees Bones, his Bones. He looks at him, then past him with a scowl. 

"You have something to say, Spock? Like how the hell we got there? Scotty said there weren't any storms or other problems but we somehow ended up in another universe!" 

Spock looks around a little then back at Bones. 

"Just because there weren't any problems in our universe, it doesn’t mean that there wasn't any in this one, Doctor." 

"I just hope it won't be like last time because I don't want to live through THAT again," the Doctor says, crossing his arms. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my ship?" 

They turn their eyes in the direction of a hard voice with a thick Russian accent. In front of the doors stands a man that looks more like a kid, about 165 cm tall, with short dirty blond hair and an eyepatch on his right eye. There is a scar running from under it, stretching from his forehead to his cheek. He wears a strange version of their old uniform, black officer boots, dark grey pants with three lines on thighs, a webbing belt with a plastic buckle, a gun holster attached to it. A phaser sticking out from it. The uniform top looks strange, the shoulders black with a thick strip running down to the bottom of the shirt, the arms and sides yellow with captain strips on the cuffs. At least there is normal Starfleet insignia, not that weird Terran Empire one from last time. On the right side of the Captain stands a taller man with dark brown hair, in the same uniform as the Captain, but blue and minus the gun holster. He has a scowl on his face that looks so similar to the one his Bones often wears on his face. The last man that stands on the left side of the Captain is taller than the other two. A Vulcan from the looks of it. He stands with his hands behind his back. The Vulcan also wears a blue version of the uniform without the gun holster and has a light stubble. 

"I'm Admiral Kirk, we came from an alternative version of your universe" 

The man looks at him like he was crazy, "Bullshit, that's impossible." 

"You can ask my Vulcan friend here because as you know Vulcans don't lie." Kirk Prime said. The man looks like he can kill them in a second. Yeah maybe he is small, but he looks like a trained soldier or worse, assassin. Not good at all. 

"Some of them, let my First Officer check it out." The slav looks at his Vulcan First Officer giving him some kind of signal, the Vulcan walks towards his Spock. 

"To find out if you are telling the truth, I will need to mind-meld with you." The Vulcan has a serious look on his face. 

"Of Course." 

After the mind meld, the young Vulcan turns towards his Captain. "They are telling the truth, they don't have any bad intentions." the Commander said as he returned to his spot beside the Captain. 

"Well, now that I know you are not some kind of spies or terrorists it would be rude of me to not introduce myself and my friends here. I'm Captain James Tiberius Kirk, this grumpy cat on my right is Doctor Leonard McCoy, the Vulcan friend on my left is Commander Spock and the engineering genius there is my Chief Engineer Lt. Commander Scott." The Captain looked at them,” To be honest, you don’t really look like any of us.” The way he smirks pulls up the scar on his cheek. It looks a little creepy.

“I will agree with you there, kid.” At least they are not trying to kill them. “ I think it would be nice of us to also introduce ourselves, even if you probably already know who we are. I’m Admiral Kirk,those two beside me are Doctor McCoy and Captain Spock.”

“Good to know, I would want all of you to get checked out by Bones for your own safety and my crews. Then I want you to come up to the bridge so we can discuss some things and talk with the admiralty. Bones will show you the way. See you later. ” With that the Captain turns around and leaves the transporter room with Commander Spock behind him.

Dr. McCoy looks at the three of them, “Guess you have to come with me now. This way,” he says, giving them a signal to follow him.

___________________________________________________________________________

The sickbay they have here is so different than their own back on the original Enterprise. They only could dream about the devices they use here.

While Dr. McCoy is giving him an exam, he wonders if he can find out a little more about this timeline. “ So Doctor, you think you could answer some of my questions?”

He looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “ Depends on what they are about.”

“What year is this?”

“2261”

“Is this Russian kid really your Captain?”

At this, the Doctor smiles. “He isn’t from Russia but Ukraine. The kid and Captain part are correct.”

“How old is he?”

“19”

At this Kirk’s eyes widened. “What?! They gave a ship to a child?”

“His age doesn’t say anything about his ability to command a ship. This ‘child’ moved up the KGB ranks before he was even 18. He had a much higher rank than people twice his age, and he was only 16.” he says, ending the exam and crossing his arms.

“KGB?” Kirk hears his Bones say from the back. “ I thought it ceased its operations in the 20th century.”

“That KGB was different than the one we have at this moment, much different,” the Doctor says. 

“Why does he wear an eye patch?”

The Doctor’s gaze darkens, “I can’t tell you that, you will need to ask Jim about it and he will choose if he wants to tell you or not.” 

With that the Doctor starts walking toward the doors. “From the looks of your faces, I see that our universes don't match at all. You will find out more from Jim. I will show you the way to the bridge.”

They pass a few crewmen on their way. They look at them strangely, but they have no time to think about it before they are walking through the door that leads to the bridge.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I don't speak Ukrainian and all of those words and translations are from Google Translator. Anyone who knows Ukrainian is welcome to correct me. All translations are at the end of the chapter. I also changed ranks and names of some of the characters, it's AU after all. As always if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes I'm sorry. I don't know when I will update again everything is crazy right now xD
> 
> ~Enjoy

As they enter the bridge, they are blinded again by bright lights. They see the Captain and First Officer talking to two people through the viewscreen. When they came closer, they are able to hear Captain Kirk talking fast in, probably , Ukrainian to a man in military uniform on the left side of the viewscreen, while the man on the right side and another Spock look at them waiting. He wishes that Uhura was here with them. Suddenly he could feel a wave of sadness washing over him at the thought. He wishes all of his friends could be here Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty… He pushed those thoughts away for later. 

"Are you done? Captain, General?" 

His eyes snaps up to the apparently, Starfleet Admiral. He looks a little like Captain Pike from his universe. 

"Так, Адмірале." Captain Kirk turns around at the sound of the doors to the bridge opening. He looks at the three of them with his one eye, then at his Bones. They exchanged eye contact like they understand each other without words, they probably do. He can see something in the eyes of this Bones that he once saw in his own brother’s eyes when he looked at him. They care about each other deeply, that's for sure. 

"Admiral, those are the people who appeared on the transporter pad. Admiral Kirk, Doctor McCoy, and Captain Spock." The Ukrainian said sending them a quick look. "They are from an alternative version of our universe and are not a threat, that can be confirmed by our Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy." 

Kirk turns to them and says, "Those are Admiral Pike and General Kaznikov. Admiral Pike is from Starfleet and Gen. Kaznikov is KGB Chief Commander. We were just setting up a meeting. The Admiral and General will be on the Enterprise in about six hours. Then, you and my command crew will discuss what will happen to you and how you got there. " 

The General cleared his throat loudly, which coused Kirk to sharply turn around, facing him.

" Кірк, ти підеш зі мною в Україну після зустрічі, адмірал уже дав свій дозвіл. " 

" Сем?"

"Не, тільки з трьома з них. "

" До якої станції? " Kirk stands straight now, giving the General his whole attention. KGB trains their agents well. You can see just from looking at Kirk, that for those people the organization will always be first priority.

" Що в Чорнобилі, ви можете поїхати і відвідати своє місце народження. " the General’s smirk is sharp and there is something in his eyes that James can’t put his finger on. He looks at Kirk and sees that his face doesn’t betray any emotion with Vulcan grade of skill. He briefly wonders if KGB got a Vulcan to train their agents to mask their emotions. 

"Звичайно, генерал. Будь-які інші замовлення?" 

"Ні, я побачу вас на зустрічі, звільнений агент." 

"Why did he called him an agent? Isn’t he a Captain?" He hears his Bones whispering to him. 

"It's the KGB Bones, I think they operate differently than Starfleet." He whispers back. In the corner of his eye, he sees other McCoy staring at him briefly, then looking back to the screen. 

The other Spock looks at his Captain then at Admiral Pike. 

"We will talk it through at the meeting. Captain, Commander, General I will see you in 6 hours." after that Pike’s face disappears from the viewscreen. 

"Agent, Commander." The General nods and also disappears from the screen, leaving it clear to see the stars before the Enterprise. 

Kirk turns to them with a slight smirk. "And how is it going? Does my ship look anything like yours?" 

"It's too bright." He hears Bones grumble beside him. 

The Captain laughs, "We all got used to it, so will you. Anyway, this is my command crew. As you probably know, Commander Spock fills the roles of First Officer and Chief of Science Department. Doctor McCoy is the CMO of the ship." He said pointing at the two men who were with him in the transporter room. "Sitting behind the helm is Lieutenant Sulu our pilot and Lieutenant Chekov, the navigator. Behind the comm station we have Lt. Commander Uhura, she is our Chief of the Communication Department. And there is Lt. Commander Scott, Chief Engineer of this beautiful ship. " They looks around the bridge, so many familiar faces but so different at the same time. 

Those differences hit the most. The scar that is mostly covered by an eyepatch on Kirk’s face, his one unnaturally blue eye. This McCoy's hazel eyes, so different than the blue ones his Bones has. Scottys robotic arm. The uniforms, the Enterprise… It’s all so overwhelming. He is able to see on the faces of his friends that he isn’t the only one feeling like this. 

Also, this crew is so young. They landed on the same ship years before he did with his own crew. Sadly, they didn't have the same experiences like them. 

Kirk looks at them strangely before he starts to walk towards the doors, he stops in front of them, looking at three of them from over his shoulder. 

"You want to walk with me?" He knows that it isn’t an offer. James looks at his Bones and Spock, they also came to the same conclusion, from the looks on their faces. 

"Why not." 

Kirk nods his head with a smile "Bones" the Doctor grins and walks up to his Captain. Both of them start to walk through the doors, James, Bones, and Spock following behind. 

"Spock you have the conn," Kirk yells to his First Officer as he walks out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During their walk through the Enterprise, he could take a better look at the ship. The technology, was even more advanced than what they currently used in their universe. 

They followed the Captain and Doctor until all of them came to a stop in front of the doors which had „Observation Deck” written on them.

The doors swished open and into view came a big room with a transparent ceiling and big wall. The walls that aren’t transparent are covered in drawings and paintings. Some of them are colorful and show galaxies or other types of alien worlds. One of them stands out the most, it shows grey ruins of some city. He feels like he had seen it somewhere but he can’t quiet remember where. 

He can hear his Spock say "Fascinating" somewhere beside him. He looks at the Captain who is staring at the grey painting with a somehow wistful look. 

Kirk turns to them, "I heard you wanted answers to some questions." 

How and when did this McCoy give him that information is a mystery, he didn't see them do anything except giving each other those looks, they didn't talk. 

"Yeah, a few." 

Kirk turned around and sat on something akin to a bench, his McCoy besides him, he gestures to the other seats with his hand "Then come on, hit me with them." 

He, Bones and Spock took the offered seats and Jim asks the first question. 

"How do the procedures look like in your universe. You know, what will happen to us." 

"Well, Starfleet will probably ask you a few questions about how you got here, from where, etc. If they decide that you are not a threat to the federation or some kind of spies then we will try to figure out how to get you back to your universe. If they will think otherwise, you will be thrown into jail. I honestly don't know what KGB wants from you but we will find out when the four of us will go to the base in the Ukraine. " after Kirk said that, McCoy sharply turns to him. 

" Якщо ви думаєте, що я відпущу вас без мене, ви помиляєтесь. "

Kirk turns to him and said," Ви чули Казнікова, тільки я та троє з них. "

"Ні в якому разі я не відпускаю тебе там, ніколи більше." McCoys look became darker, something happened in the past, he doesn’t know what but it wasn't good for sure. 

"Кістки Я вже не трахка дитина. Я знаю, як подбати про себе, КДБ переконався в цьому." Kirk spats out. 

McCoy narrows his eyes, "Тільки щоб ви знали, ми закінчимо цю розмову пізніше ." 

Kirk turns towards them, "Sorry about that, what's your next question." 

James raises an eyebrow, so this Bones knows Ukrainian. That's interesting.

Bones asks the next question "You said that you and us will go to the KGB base in the Ukraine after the meeting, to which city to be specific?" 

Kirk looks at the painting with grey ruins and smiles a little "I don't think you can call that a city anymore, nobody did for centuries. The base is in Chernobyl." 

At that their eyes widened. 

"Isn’t it where the nuclear power plant has exploded?" His Spock asks. 

Kirk smirks "Yeah, there." 

Now James knows where he saw those ruins before, in the history book. 

"It's a ghost town and a death trap, how could the KGB build there a base." Bones complains. 

Kirk raises an eyebrow and smiles a little "Be careful what you say about my home, besides the base isn’t located IN the city but somewhere near it. Just think about it, who will look for a base in place like that." 

Well he is right.

"Your home?" Bones asks. 

Kirk looks at the floor, "Yeah my home, that's probably another difference between our universes. Tell me Admiral, was your father alive when you grew up?" the Slav looks up at him. 

"Yeah, he was there the whole time, even a little into my Starfleet carrier, then he died." Saying that still hurt even after so many years. 

"Hmm, I'm going to tell you how it all started there, but don't go and talk about it to anyone, understood?" 

Him, Bones, and Spock said "Yes" at the same time. 

Kirk looks at the three of them, "OK so, it started when some unidentified Romulan ship came out of nowhere right before the U.S.S Kelvin, where both of my parents were stationed. My mom, Lt. Svitlana Kirk, was 7 months pregnant with me at the time of the attack. Long story short, the Captain died and my dad, Lt. Commander Yuri Kirk, took over the command. He took a collision course towards the Romulan ship, Narada, and evacuated the whole ship. After all crew and my mom were in the shuttles, he noticed that the ship's autopilot was broken and he had to steer it manually, so dad told all shuttles to take off. He crashed the Kelvin into Narada, saving all remaining crew members, my mom and me. After that she wasn't the same, she came back to earth took my brother, Vladlen, and decided to hide from the whole world in Chernobyl. A month and a few days later I was born in the ruins of Pripyat. I grew up in there." Kirks' eyes darkens," My brother died when I was eleven, my mom not long after and I was left alone in a big, abandoned city. One day, when I was in the forest nearby, I met a KGB agent from the local base, at that time still most of it under construction. He asked me a few questions, like where is my family and how I got there, then took me to the base. After they found out that I'm an orphan they took me in and started training me to become an agent. Two years later, when I was thirteen I became the youngest agent in the history of the new KGB. Until I was seventeen they were sending me on a spying mission. At the age of sixteen, I had the rank of Commander, to this day I’m called agent just because the higher-ups like to call everyone agents, even if they have higher rank than that, it's just the way it is. KGB started working with Starfleet when I was just recruited, to seal their contract, Starfleet and KGB send each other recruits to work there. KGB sent their best cadet and Starfleet their youngest medical officer, that's how I meet Bones. Since then we were roommates and partners. We went on missions together and moved up in the ranks. "

Kirk and McCoy smiles at the same time, now it was clear. They are like brothers. 

" How did you become a Starfleet Captain? "His Spock asks. 

" There was a crisis on some planet and Starfleet had to send their best ships to help them out. Five ships were sent, one came back with only half of its crew. The cadets that were on Command track weren't experienced enough to be promoted, so Starfleet asked KGB for help. They sent me, Bones and a few other agents they could spare. Bones and I went through a quick training, after a few months I was promoted to the rank of Captain and Bones to Lt. Commander. They gave me the newest ship and the best crew I could get, Bones became my CMO. Starfleet is still lying low because it’s still not as powerful as it was, but it's better than when I started. "

They talked about minor differences between their universe for a little longer, when Kirk looked at the clock that hangs above the door to the observation deck, his eyes widens. 

" Holy fuck we have been here for 3 hours. Ok, it's time to get back to business. I will show you your temporary quarters and I will call you when Admiral Pike and General Kaznikov arrive."

They exited the observation deck, then they followed Kirk and McCoy as they lead them to their quarters. 

" Okay, get some rest and I will see you at the meeting. " After that, he and McCoy left. 

They look at them as they walk away, then went into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Так, Адмірале" - Yes, Admiral
> 
> "Кірк, ти підеш зі мною в Україну після зустрічі, адмірал уже дав свій дозвіл" - Kirk I want you to go back to Ukraine with me after the meeting, the Admiral already gave his permission.
> 
> " Сем?" - Alone?
> 
> "Не, тільки з трьома з них. " - No, only with three of them.
> 
> " До якої станції? " - To which station?
> 
> " Що в Чорнобилі, ви можете поїхати і відвідати своє місце народження. " - The one in Chernobyl, you will be able to go and visit your birth place.
> 
> "Звичайно, генерал. Будь-які інші замовлення?" - Of course, General. Any other orders?
> 
> "Ні, я побачу вас на зустрічі. Звільнений агент." - No, I will see you in the meeting. Dismissed Agent.
> 
> "Якщо ви думаєте, що я відпущу вас без мене, ви помиляєтесь." - If you think I will let you go there without me, you are mistaken.
> 
> "Ви чули Казнікова, тільки я та троє з них. " - You heard Kaznikov, just me and three of them.
> 
> "Ні в якому разі я не відпускаю тебе там, ніколи більше. " - No way in hell I'm letting you go there alone, never again.
> 
> "Кістки Я вже не трахка дитина. Я знаю, як подбати про себе, КДБ переконався в цьому." - Bones I'm not a fucking child anymore. I know how to take care of myself, KGB made sure I did.
> 
> " Тільки щоб ви знали, ми закінчимо цю розмову пізніше." - Just so you know, we will end this conversation later.


End file.
